In the era of ubiquitous computing, machine-to-machine (M2M) communication has attracted much attention. M2M communication technology is under study in many standardization organizations such as TIA, ATIS, ETSI, and one M2M.
An M2M communication system may have a resource oriented architecture (RoA) and, thus, access to multiple resources may be efficient. Such access may be performed for the same operation (e.g., writing, reading, deleting, and execution) for the multiple resources.
If a group function is used in the RoA based M2M system, there is an advantage of simultaneously performing access to a plurality of group members. Through this group function, child resources (or entities) for group members may be created and access to the child resources may be simultaneously performed using information of an existing group resource.
Therefore, the present specification provides a method of creating child resources of group members using a group function and accessing the child resources.